No lastimarás mi corazón
by Briel Black
Summary: La venganza la cegó, el odio y el rencor la obligaron a hacer cosas que en realidad no deseaba. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja. Había perdido la cordura.


**No lastimarás mi corazón… **

**Mi única opción será vengarme.**

Las mañanas eran heladas, incluso se podrían calificar de lúgubres debido a la poca cantidad de personas que se veían en las calles a tempranas horas. La neblina le obstruía la vista, casi completamente. Pero tenía la suficiente consciencia como para percatarse de dónde pisaba y no errar en ello. Tropezarse, cuando acababa de llover, era como asegurarse cuarenta discursos de burla en el colegio.

Llegó a su destino antes de lo contemplado. Esa mañana salió de su casa con mucho tiempo de anticipación debido a que supuso que le demoraría más de lo habitual por la fría mañana. El invierno era una cruel época del año.

Penetró a la escuela por la entrada principal. Era de suponerse que el lugar estuviese tan solitario, no eran muchas las personas que deseaban llegar al colegio, eran escasas entre todos los grupos, de hecho. Y, a las 6:30, nadie estaba interesado en llegar. Al menos, eso creyó.

Subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, no tenía razones para apresurarse en llegar a séptimo piso (donde se encontraba su salón de clases). No se había percatado de la tranquilidad que provoca el llegar con tanta anticipación al sito donde se pasa tanto tiempo en el día.

La muchacha quedó perpleja ante la escena que pudo divisar cuando se aproximó al cuarto piso. Dejó caer se mochila al suelo y ésta hizo un estruendoso ruido en el lugar. Ino no estaba sola y deseó que quienes la acompañaban supieran que ella estaba siendo testigo visual de su _dulce_ secreto. La sonrisa que se encontraba dibujada en el rostro de la joven rubia se borró en un instante, para cambiarla por una mirada de indignación.

Quiso preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, mas sus labios no se movieron debido a la sorpresa. Ella era una persona orgullosa, muy orgullosa. Los Uchiha, habían tocado donde a Ino más lo duele. Tomó sus cosas del suelo con resignación y, sin dirigirle la mirada a alguno de los dos presentes, continuó su camino hasta el séptimo nivel del plantel.

Itachi quiso seguirla. Kurenai no se lo permitió.

El muchacho de cabellera azabache era extremadamente importante para la joven rubia. Lo amaba como no había amado nunca, lo quería con la potencia del mismo fuego y tenía afán de protegerlo pasara lo que pasara, Itachi era su novio. Y grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrarlo, en las escaleras de la escuela, engañándola.

Ya no había nada que ocultar. Aunque, en realidad, nunca lo hubo. Para desfortuna del Uchiha, era la primera vez que irrumpía regla tras regla, la primera vez que desobedecía a su padre, la primera vez que hacía más caso a sus instintos que a su cerebro. Su hermana lo había incitado a sumergirse en una pasión que ambos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque ninguno fuere capaz de expresarlo.

Itachi sabía lo que pasaría si su compañera sentimental se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Kurenai y él. Estaba mentalmente preparado para la reacción que ella tendría, pero en lugar de eso. Ino se había mostrado indiferente. Los pasó de largo y le sonrió a ambos, continuando su camino hasta el séptimo piso.

Lo que ocurriría después no sería la reacción que Itachi esperaba... sería peor.

No se dirigieron la palabra ni una única vez en el transcurso del día, ¿para qué? Ino ya conocía en absoluto el _secreto_ (porque ya no lo sería más) de Itachi. No había nada que decir u objetar. Bastaba ver los luceros celestinos en la cuencas de Ino para saber que le habían dado un fuerte golpe en el orgullo y eso le dolía.

Terminó el horario escolar y los planteles comenzaron a vaciarse. Uno por uno, los estudiantes fueron abandonando la escuela hasta dejar las aulas con el sólo recuerdo de su fantasma. Ino aguardó, caminando entre salones sin hacer más ruido que el de sus paso al caminar. Hasta que las voces de los adolescentes se desvaneció por completo y lo único que lograba abrumar el silencio, era el suave ruido de su respiración.

Paseó por cada rincón de la escuela, a pasos ligeros y delicados para evitar ser escuchada por el más mínimo insecto. Era sorprendente la poca seguridad que podía tener un establecimiento estudiantil. El sol comenzó a ocultarse y el ambiente tomaba un color rojizo debido a los rayos que se colaban por los ventanales de los pasillos y los salones.

Dejó de preocuparse por el sonido de sus pasos y caminó presurosa hacia la dirección con una sola causa: Los expedientes de los estudiantes. Ella sabía perfectamente en qué sitio estaban, de qué modo eran acomodados, debido a su cargo como presidenta estudiantil. Quien creyó en algún momento que acabaría aprovechándose, a tal grado, de sus beneficios.

Se adentró como una gato sigiloso, en la dirección y abrió con cautela el gran mueble, que almacenaba tantos documentos. Buscó letra por letra, la "U", casi hasta atrás de todos los demás expedientes. Encontró los tres sobres, perfectamente conservados de los hermanos Uchiha, sacó dos de ellos, los ojeó, y extrajo lo único que le interesaba: Una diminuta fotografía de cada carpeta. ¿Para qué las quería? Eso era algo que sólo ella conocía.

Sacó un par de fotocopias a cada fotografía y las volvió a dejar en su sitio, sin mover un sólo centímetro su posición.

Nadie le volvería a hacer algo de semejante calumnia.

A pesar de que Kurenai no había demostrado preocupación en todo el transcurso del día, había podido distinguir en los ojos de la rubia, el rencor tan potente que sintió al ver a la persona a quien ella más amó, cometiendo un pecado con su propia hermana.

No fue su culpa, no la de Itachi. Su hermana se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la escuela mientras Sasuke terminaba de prepararse, todo había sido su culpa. Ella fue quien insistió acompañarlo hasta su salón. Ella fue quien lo incitó a besarle. Ella lo sedujo. Kurenai pudo ver a través de la sombría y lúgubre mirada de Ino y se percató de sus intenciones, supo que su idea ni era dejarlos impunes por los actos que habían cometido y que habían dañado su orgullo a tal grado.

Ino no iba a dejarlos salirse con la suya. Y la Uchiha lo sabía.

Salió de su casa con nerviosismo; necesitaba aire fresco con urgencia. Eran altas horas de la noche y, tanto sus padres como sus hermanos estaban acogidos ya, en los brazos de mórfeo. No quiso despertarlos y salió con cautela tratando de que, ni siquiera el ruido de sus pasos pudiese ser distinguido.

Lo que sus ojos lograron divisar al posar una pierna fuera de la casa fue algo que la dejó perpleja. No esperaba su visita en la propia casa Uchiha. No esperaba, tampoco que una sonrisa amplia estuviera presente en su rostro, no una sonrisa como esa, que llegase a dar miedo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos debido a la tan sorprendente visita. Sintió pánico. Su sola presencia le daba una sensación de indescriptible inseguridad; ella emanaba un aura de venganza que tensaba el aire.

Kurenai temió.

¿Por qué tenerle miedo? Era mucho menor que ella en edad y estatura. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo mal en la situación. Sabía perfectamente lo que una mujer enamorada, a quien le han despedazado el corazón de una manera como ésa, era capaz de hacer y los ojos de Ino reflejaban que ella estaba por llegar mucho más lejos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la de ojos carmesíes con algo de ritmo en sus pasos, como siguiendo una melodía que sólo estaba existente en su cabeza— ¿Sabes una cosa? —se detuvo. Manteniendo un solo metro de distancia entre ellas, quizá menos. No tenía afán de dejarlo por más tiempo—... No es bueno que acoses a tu propia sangre. No es... sano. —Con un paso más, Ino quedó a milímetros de distancia de Kurenai y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

Presa del pánico, la Uchiha tenía el cuerpo petrificado ante la Yamanaka. Seguía temiendo por lo que fuese a hacerle mas no pudo reaccionar.

—Qué lástima. Tu cabello es hermoso, digno de un Uchiha. Casi tanto como el de Itachi —Kurenai quería hacer algo al respecto, no le agradaba que estuviese tan cerca suyo. Pero sus extremidades estaban estáticas, sin querer reaccionar—. De verdad, lo siento tanto...

Las suaves y delicadas manos de la menor tomaron el rostro de Kurenai con brusquedad, sin importarle que le doliese y un suspiro fue arrojado de sus labios carnosos y resecos. La mano derecha de Ino soltó, por un instante, el rostro de su acompañante para dirigirse al interior de la bolsa de su uniforme, tomó algo de ahí y lo sacó son sutileza. No trastabilló una sola vez.

No se permitió dudar, ni pensar, ni tartamudear. Sólo actuó según le indicaban sus instintos esperando no equivocarse. En momentos como ese, ¿quién podría creer estar errando? Ino no podía estarse equivocando.

Ella le había arrebatado la felicidad en un sólo instante. Para cobrarse, Ino le arrebataría la vida en un par de segundos.

El filo de una navaja fue colocado en la mejilla derecha de Uchiha, quien no tuvo más reacción que el pánico abrumador que la invadió, nuevamente. Sabía que su muerte estaba próxima y sólo derramó un par de lágrimas que escurrieron por su rostro hasta llegar a las manos de la rubia. Hizo un leve corte en la piel y retiró el objeto punzo-cortante.

La sangre derramándose sobre sus manos, mezclándose con las lágrimas que ahora no cesaban; la mirada de terror y angustia que tenía Kurenai, era un momento que le dejaba un satisfactorio sabor de boca. No volvería a ver esos ojos atemorizados nunca más y quería gozar con vigor el momento.

—Adiós. —En un instante, el filoso metal fue incrustado, de lleno, en la garganta de Kurenai. Uchiha tosió seco y escupió sangré que salpicó el rostro de Ino, quien no podía quitar la inexpresividad de su rostro.

Los ojos de Ino había perdido su brillo por completo. La venganza la dejó absolutamente cegada.

Soltó con sorna el cuerpo, ya sin vida de la joven de cabellera negra, que calló al piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Observó con desprecio como la mueca de terror en su rostro estaba imborrable y dejó caer el arma ensangrientada sobre ésta, que volvió a incrustarse en su cuerpo; esta vez, en su rostro.

Y abandonó el sitio.

Pero eso no sería todo. A Ino no le bastaría con arrebatarle la vida a la persona que le abrumó su felicidad. Todo el mundo debía saberlo. Todos debían enterarse que si ella sufría por su causa lo pagarían más caro de lo que se pudiesen imaginar. Lo pagarían, incluso con la vida.

El sol volvió a asomarse por el horizonte y el paraje comenzó a tornarse más claro. Tenía días que no amanecía de ese modo. La mañana estaba comenzando tan cálida que pareciese que sería un buen día.

Itachi sintió los rayos de sol atravesando sus cortinas y colándose hasta sus párpados. Quiso cubrirse nuevamente con las sábanas pero era algo que no iba con su personalidad, era demasiada irresponsabilidad hacerlo como para que pudiera. Pesadamente, abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama. Era una cálida mañana, como hacía días que no había una, por lo que sintió deseos de abrir la ventana para respirar el aroma matutino que transmitía pureza y vitalidad. Su habitación se encontraba en un segundo piso por lo que sintió aún más puro el oxígeno que invadió sus fosas.

Miró al frente y suspiró. Divisó a los pájaros volando por el cielo y sintió paz inundándole. Miró hacia abajo para que el color de las plantas le despertase mas lo que encontró, fue algo que lo dejó irremediablemente perplejo.

Sangre. Además del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su hermana tirado frente a la puerta.

Las cuencas del Uchiha se expandieron y no supo de qué modo reaccionar. Por acto de inercia, bajó las escaleras con velocidad para comprobar que realmente Kurenai había perdido la vida, que no había sido todo una vil juego de su imaginación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo que ya esperaba: Un cadáver nauseabundo y ensangrientado; el cadáver de Kurenai.

Ino se paseaba por las calles meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sólo esperando por los gritos desgarradores de la familia Uchiha. La muchacha había perdido la cordura. La venganza la cegó, el odio y el rencor la obligaron a hacer cosas que en realidad no deseaba. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Sin que pudiera percatarse cuándo, fue rodeada por policías que la amenazaron a muerte si osaba moverse y ella obedeció. Se quedó quieta y dos hombre vestidos de blanco la subieron a una camioneta. Se le llevaban a una institución para enfermos mentales, la muchacha tenía severos problemas de ése tipo.

—Vamos al hospital psiquiátrico, pero yo no tengo que ir ahí porque no estoy loca. Sólo evité un romance entre hermanos ¿eso está mal? —los enfermeros se negaron rotundamente a contestarle.

Ino ignoró lo anteriormente ocurrido y destapó su brazo izquierdo para comprobar algo... En efecto, ahí estaba. Antes de que todo ocurriese, había tomado un hilo y una aguja. Sin importarle el dolor que pudiere causarle, cosió perfectamente la fotografía de Itachi en su brazo, para recordarlo por siempre, para que al menos su recuerdo quedase impregnado en su piel.

La otra foto había sido dejada, en el mismo sitio donde Ino encontró a la pareja de hermanos cometiendo un acto inaceptable entre familiares. Fue pegada con la propia sangre de Kurenai, como advertencia. Aunque, ahora, internada, nadie volvería a lastimar el corazón de Ino Yamanaka.


End file.
